


Interlude

by writingwithmolls



Series: Into the Rose Garden [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edie gets to be a top for the day, F/F, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-War, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, degradation kink, this is a gift for wlw and wlw only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Dorothea is beginning to discover what she likes in the bedroom while Edelgard and Byleth are willing to make her dreams come true.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Into the Rose Garden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this is rated E while reading the series! Thank you and enjoy.

“Are these always  _ that _ long?”

“Usually longer, Professor,” Ferdinand provided, organizing the copies of the papers she had signed. “We’re lucky that the trades from the alliance are still coming in. If that part of the trade route were to collapse… well, we would have a hard time feeding our recovery troops.”

It was always strange to still hear some of her friends call her “Professor,” but she supposed she would be slipping back into the role soon. She had been offered a job back at Garreg Mach for the new year—the first year since the war ended that the school had been re-established. It meant leaving behind her lovers, but they were all busy with their own lives: Dorothea had the opera and Edelgard was still leading the new age. Part of Byleth felt guilty for the upcoming separation, but she had been assured that it was more than fine for her to follow her passions.

There would always be time for each other as long as they made it.

“Do you mind filing those?” Byleth asked, feeling like she should be doing more, but checking on Edelgard was long past due. She stood and cracked her back. Ferdinand stood with her, mirroring her motion and heading to the door, holding it open. He had taken up the role of Prime Minister, the last of the position to be ushered in by merit of his birth. Byleth had mentioned it once or twice to her partners, but the man had changed. He took up his position with poise and consideration, never bringing shame to his country and aiding Edelgard in her efforts to build a new system.

As they left the room, he asked, “How is Edelgard? Her missing meetings is unheard of.”

“If you ask her, she is fine. If you ask Dorothea, Hubert, or I… she needs to rest a couple of days.” She walked with Ferdinand, back to the room that she shared with her partners. “Hubert says the same goes for you, try to rest.”

“I will take it into consideration… perhaps afternoon tea with you and your ladies?” Ferdinand asked.

Byleth thought back to Edelgard’s reluctance to stay in bed, and Dorothea’s smirk as she promised “she won’t even  _ think _ about leaving” and shook her head. “El is going to rest for today, but we can have tea another time. Ask Hubert to join, as well.”

She did him a favor and pretended not to notice his burning cheeks. “I will ask. For now I will file the report and add the notes to the log. Thank you for attending the meeting again, Professor.”

“Let me know if there’s anywhere else I can help,” she said. She meant it. Even though her former students had grown and taken up their roles with ease… Byleth knew that there was a struggle that they never dared reveal to the surface. She saw it in Edelgard and her late nights at her desk, her and Hubert pouring over pages of laws because there wasn’t enough time in the day to do so. Dorothea crying in the washroom after a full day of policy meetings, her hands stained with ink. She wanted to take it all from them, but the only thing she could do was help where it was needed.

“I will. Have a good evening, Professor,” he said with a smile before leaving her at the end of the hallway that housed her room.

Byleth straightened her jacket, listening to her shoes click against the floor as she made her way back down the familiar hall. She wondered what kind of mischief Dorothea could have possibly gotten up to in the hours that she was gone. Her partner always had a way of making sure that none of them were working  _ too _ hard: occasionally it was a matter of dragging them out for something as simple as a picnic, other times the intentions were less chaste. Byleth would never forget the time she was attempting to work for too many hours and Dorothea had slipped under her desk in their room, sliding her shorts off and seeing how long Byleth could concentrate as she did her _ own _ work.

So, Byleth had no doubts that  _ something _ would be happening back in their room, she just didn’t expect for Dorothea to be bent over Edelgard’s knee, pouting into the blankets as the emperor held her still.

“Oh,” Byleth muttered, eyes wide open as she closed the door as quickly as she could behind her. She couldn’t believe that Ferdinand nearly walked into the scene  _ with _ her. Her heart was racing at the sight as she looked at Dorothea sprawled over their partner’s lap, nude as her hair spilled onto the sheets underneath and her face flushed watching Byleth put her things down on the table.

“So much time has passed already?” Edelgard asked, brows furrowed. She was wearing nothing but a violet slip, the silk sitting beautifully against her skin as it met her long silver hair. Her fingers caressed all of Dorothea’s body, trailing down her spine and never quite landing where the songstress wanted. “Is it okay with you if we continue, Byleth? You are welcome to join."

Byleth stood by the table and chairs, still staring at them wordlessly. She noticed that Dorothea's ass was red, some bruises beginning to show on her pale skin. She bit her lip thinking about the scene, a bit jealous that she had missed the punishment being enacted. She nodded her head, catching her pen that nearly fell off of the table. "I would love to join."

It was clear that they were in the middle of a scene for Dorothea to be splayed out as such on the bed. Edelgard began to speak, her hand still following Dorothea's curves as the songstress twitched at the contact. It was obvious that she was begging to be touched, but Edelgard never let her fingers press down into her skin. The teasing motions were hardly enough to be satisfying, Byleth knew that from experience.

"How was your meeting?" Edelgard asked, her other hand tangling in Dorothea's hair and pushing it away from her neck so that she could run her fingers there as well. She wasn't looking at the woman in her lap, no, all of her attention was on Byleth. "Thank you for going for me. I had a wonderful afternoon."

"It was nothing," Byleth assured. She took a seat at the desk, turning the chair around to talk to the emperor. Edelgard did look better than she had in the morning—the worried frown long gone from her face. "Much less heart-breaking than the meetings during the war ever were."

"It makes for much less involved conferences, but they're still tedious." Edelgard nodded. In her lap, Dorothea shifted. She had yet to say a word, and Byleth wouldn't be surprised if Edelgard had ordered her to stay quiet.

Ordered.

It still felt a little strange to let the word be attached to their sex life, but it had found its way in naturally enough. Dorothea had been the one to suggest it one night, explaining that she would like it if from time to time they were crueler to her in bed. She had been blushing furiously and it was clear that it had been on her mind. While they had all attempted it together, Byleth found that she was never the best at talking down to her partner or being rough. She was always afraid of hurting the songstress, so she was glad when Edelgard stepped into the role so beautifully.

It allowed for moments like the one in front of her.

"Now, what are you attempting?" Edelgard chided and smacked Dorothea in a quick motion. She yelped, but stopped moving. "You were being so good just to act up when Byleth is in the room. Don't be disappointing."

Dorothea's face peeked through the curtain of hair and she glanced towards Byleth. She smiled at her partner, a tired smile that was glowing on her face. Even so, it was easy to see the glint in her eyes as she arched her back as if daring their partner to hit her again. “Hm, how do you expect me to get off, then?”

“You won’t if you keep this up,” Edelgard said. Byleth felt her own body react to the tone, even if it wasn’t directed at her. It was similar to the one that she used in the throne room, but never quite as cold. It could have its moments, but it was always dripping in warmth and comfort while still packing the punch that both of them adored so much.

Dorothea squirmed a bit more, a hand pushing her back down onto the bed, onto Edelgard’s lap. Another slap echoed across the room, but Dorothea didn’t bother to disguise her moan. Ever since they had introduced the dynamic, the songstress had been making sounds that Byleth had never heard fall from her mouth. The usual strong, coherent voice of hers would fail her and it was hard not to enjoy every moment of it.

“Take the needy baby,” Edelgard urged, before pulling Dorothea off of the bed. She barely waited for her to gain her footing before pushing her in the direction of Byleth. The pouting woman departed slowly from the sheets, clearly dissatisfied by being moved, but she looked over to Byleth with a teasing, lazy grin. “It’s difficult to punish her when she’s  _ clearly _ enjoying it.”

Even with the annoyance in Edelgard’s tone, Byleth knew her too well to be fooled by the act. There were easy tells, like how her partner’s eyes followed Dorothea as she crossed the room and how she bit her lip with a quick inhale. Edelgard could never fake  _ not _ being intrigued by her partner. Byleth’s eyes widened as she crossed the room on unsteady legs, clearly aching, but continuing to smile.

Dorothea settled in her lap and Byleth wasn’t sure she would be able to survive the ordeal.

It was difficult to ignore the wetness and heat, but Byleth did her best to keep a straight face, to not show Edelgard that this was what she wanted from the moment that she walked into the scene. Dorothea was turned on to the point that her juices were on her own thighs, her muscles trembling.

“When you talked to the merchants,” Edelgard said, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed, now freed from their partner. Byleth was so shocked by her partner continuing the conversation as usual that she nearly forgot to listen. “Were there any changes to the route?”

Byleth kept one hand balanced on Dorothea’s waist while the other examined the skin on Dorothea’s neck and chest. It was clear that she had gotten into some trouble. She traced her finger over the bites, bruises, and newer, redder marks that had yet to settle. Byleth’s finger wandered the maze, never dropping to her breasts knowing that Edelgard would consider it treasonous to her goal.

“No, the trades will continue as usual. We just…” Dorothea kissed her jaw, lips lingering on her skin “...will be re-negotiating the royalties and salaries.”

“Hm?” Edelgard asked, watching her two partners. “Do you remember the specific houses requesting our aid?”

Byleth couldn’t think of any of them with Dorothea’s hands roaming her skin and tangling in her hair, so she shook her head. “Ferdinand took notes.”

Edelgard seemed unimpressed.

Nonetheless, Dorothea continued to press into her, the heat finally catching up to her cheeks in the form of a blush. She smelled like her rose and vanilla perfume. It was never that Dorothea was one to keep her hands to herself, but she let them roam as she pleased, finding themselves in Byleth’s hair or at her neck or sneaking up her shirt. Her weight was insistent against her body, cuddling into Byleth and tempting her to give up on listening to El at all.

“I’m truly sorry that you had to talk to Lord Faramond regarding those trades, it must have been a difficult time.” She caught Edelgard’s words when she reminded Byleth of the name. With Dorothea in her lap, the meeting felt like it was ages ago. It could hardly matter in the grand scheme of the day. “I was also having a difficult time,” Edelgard continued.

“Why is that?” Byleth asked. She was hoping that her love would be able to relax on her day off.

“Well, there was a certain someone who wouldn’t listen to instructions,” she said, her words pointed directly at the songstress in her lap. In response, Dorothea shifted, rubbing herself against Byleth’s leg and sighing lightly in her ear. Her hands were still persistent and Byleth could feel herself slipping deeper under her spell. “No amount of punishment seems to be enough. Spanking, not touching her, edging her your entire meeting and she still has yet to ask politely for anything…” Edelgard shook her head. “Some whores never learn. Regardless, if Lord Faramond continues to insist on the trades, we will have to…”

Byleth could only stare in awe as Edelgard seamlessly continued the negotiation discussions. Dorothea giggled at the look on her face before kissing her cheek and whispering, “Our partner is the best.” 

Byleth could only nod as Edelgard talked about the distributions of certain resources across the country. It was things that Byleth knew—Goddess, she had taught them—but it all seemed like new information as Edelgard discussed them while Dorothea continued to play with her body, giggling as her touch made her jolt.

Dorothea was going to get punished for the actions, Byleth knew it well, but it was something that the songstress wanted. Even though Dorothea hated being looked down on by others more than anything in the world, she had found a safe space to do so with Byleth and Edelgard. She had been hesitant to mention it for years of being together and Byleth was glad that she was comfortable enough to speak up. These moments—the scenes that her and Edelgard threw together—allowed Dorothea to take a step away from being her vibrant and performative self. She could just be told what to do, degraded into behaving, and not worry about the consequences.

It was captivating and special to watch, even if Byleth didn't fall into the dynamic quite as easily.

Edelgard, too, had difficulties with the requests at first, but it was a joy to watch her grow into her position. She loved it a bit more than she would ever admit to her partners, being in charge of flustering and berating Dorothea as she made such cute expressions and begged for her partners to fuck her until she couldn't stand.

The emperor was continuing to ask questions about the meeting when Dorothea caught Byleth’s hand and led her fingers in between her thighs. Byleth froze and Dorothea’s laugh was a bell in her ear, a challenge that she would have a hard time turning down.

“You’ll get in trouble,” Byleth hissed, but she already felt light-headed as her fingers touched Dorothea’s warmth. She wasn’t sure that she had ever felt her partner as wet, and she couldn’t catch herself when she began caressing her, feeling the shudders run through her body.

“I can handle it,” Dorothea said, a little gasp punctuating the end of her sentence. Her hips rocked against her waiting hand and over her shoulder, Edelgard’s eyes began to harden and she clicked her tongue.

"Now, what do we have here?" Edelgard asked. Her question was quickly followed with, "Byleth. Stop."

Byleth's hands immediately fell away as Dorothea whined, turning to look at their partner. Edelgard had been glaring at the two of them and it was easy to match the expression to how she looked on the throne while dealing with some of the unruly nobles of the empire. She shook her head once more, both of the women not daring to move as she spoke.

"Dorothea, did you think that you would be able to treat our Byleth like that? Trick her into participating in your unfair whims? I'm disappointed in you."

"She wanted to—" Dorothea started, but didn't get far.

"That is no way to treat her," Edelgard said, her voice rising just enough for Dorothea's argument to die in her throat. "Imagine being so desperate that you drag others into your little games. What a poor girl."

Finally, Dorothea's eyes were cast down and shame was apparent in her expression. Byleth could still feel her pulse against her leg, a reminder of how much she loved the position.

"I think you need a punishment and not one that you will find pleasure in," Edelgard continued, pondering. "Get on your knees in front of me. Now."

Dorothea lingered for a moment longer on Byleth's lap before climbing off. She fell to her knees in front of their partner as Edelgard spread her legs, pushing her own slip out of the way as Byleth’s breath caught in her chest. 

Only months ago, Byleth would have never believed that Edelgard could reach such a level of confidence in herself and her intimacy. She treasured her love’s newfound faith in herself as she commanded, "Take them off."

Dorothea followed the instructions well and slid the underwear off of their partner. Even from the desk, Byleth could see her own need dripping off of her. She knew both of the women had apparently been going for the full two hours that she was at her meeting, impressive that both of them could keep their hands off of each other for so long. She was grateful that she wouldn't be missing the show, but it still felt lonely at the desk, cold without the consistent warmth of Dorothea's body.

"You better do a good job," Edelgard said, practically a growl as Dorothea kissed the inside of her thigh. "Don't do that. I want you to make me come and that is it, understood?"

Dorothea nodded and abandoned the first place that her lips had landed, ducking her head forward and towards their partner's core. Byleth watched as Edelgard sighed into the familiar feeling of the songstress's mouth, Byleth, herself, longing for her magical tongue that knew no mercy when it came to moments as such.

The jealousy surprisingly worked its way up into her stomach, but she acknowledged it and continued to watch the scene. Even if she wasn't included in the moment it didn't mean that her time wouldn't come, but she wanted to be the one to make Edelgard scream, to take the reward of pleasuring her. Edelgard was on the edge of the bed, already rocking against Dorothea’s mouth, her chest heaving.

Byleth smiled when she heard Edelgard’s moan as she gasped out, “Oh  _ fuck _ , Dorothea.”

It dawned on her that she could tease Edelgard as much as she wanted in the position, sitting at the desk and observing the scene from a distance.

“Don’t lose your composure so quickly,” Byleth chided, watching as her face grew red at the accusation. “You’re even letting our partner be in charge now, hm?”

Dorothea laughed at Byleth’s words, entertained by the situation as she pulled away from Edelgard and looked up at her. The emperor was clearly flustered, the red tipping her ears. Byleth loved her with her whole heart, but it was situations like these that reminded her that apart from being the emperor, she was still just a  _ person _ . A person that Byleth loved who was real and tangible.

“It’s okay, Edie.” Dorothea’s voice sounded like trouble, wanting to continue embarrassing her partner. It was as if she had completely forgotten her past transgression that had landed her in her current position. “You can try again—”

“You have so much to say,” Edelgard said sternly as she cut her partner off, “for someone who is on her knees.”

“How cute,” Dorothea cooed, “you think that—”

Her words died when Edelgard yanked Dorothea’s head up by her hair, her fingers twisting in her locks. Byleth bit her lip and watched as Dorothea’s giggling faded immediately.

“Is this funny to you?” Edelgard’s eyes were hard as she looked at her partner, still between her legs. She didn’t let go of her hair. “You received the privilege of pleasing me and you’re still going to act like a brat.”

“It’s not like I’ve come.”

“Excuse me?” Edelgard growled, pulling Dorothea’s hair a little harder. Even Byleth could tell that the songstress was impressed with herself, a wicked grin as she looked to her love.

“You’re excused.”

The anger flared up as Edelgard tightened her grip on Dorothea’s hair. The transgression was clearly worth it to Dorothea, who continued to smirk despite her situation. She looked up to Edelgard with innocent eyes as she steamed.

“One of these days you’re going to remember to gag Dorothea so she can’t take over, El,” Byleth teased, leaning back in her chair as she watched their partner try to regain any semblance of control over the situation.

“Byleth, why are you trying so hard to undermine me?” Edelgard sighed, clearly doing her best not to let Dorothea’s laughter at her comments get to her. She let go of the woman’s hair, Dorothea relaxing back into her spot at her feet.

Byleth considered her words and what she wanted, what she desired. “Perhaps I  _ also _ want to be put in my place by the emperor.”

“Then stand,” Edelgard commanded. Byleth followed the instructions, clinging to every word as Edelgard directed her to strip to her underwear, Dorothea watching carefully from between her legs. Byleth had spent all morning dispensing orders, telling the lords and ladies how to behave at the meetings, directing people around the castle. She had to admit, it was nice to get into the same headspace as Dorothea was in the moment, to only have to listen and not worry about telling anyone the wrong thing. Once Byleth was down to her underwear and tights, Edelgard looked down at their partner. “Get away.”

“Hm?” Dorothea muttered, but Edelgard gave her a light push. A look of betrayal crossed her face for a second, her eyes widening.

“Since you don’t know how to behave, you can get away from me and let Byleth take your position. You will watch, understood? If I see you touching yourself, you will be in  _ big _ trouble.” Edelgard’s words were steady and Dorothea slid herself away, not daring to speak another word. “Dorothea, will you ever learn about consequences? Hopefully you can use this as a chance to reflect on your actions.”

Byleth could see her pouting as she took over her position between Edelgard’s legs. Without hesitation, Byleth licked her folds, looking up to her partner in hopes that she would be placated.

“What a good girl, darling,” Edelgard praised, placing a hand on her cheek and then running her fingers through Byleth’s hair. Her fingertips were cold and Byleth continued, nuzzling closer and closer to her partner with each lick, hands on her strong thighs in hopes of keeping her steady. Admittedly, the first couple of times that she had attempted to eat one of her partners out, the other had to finish the job. With enough encouragement (and practice, of course) she had learned how easy it could be if she paid attention to how her partners reacted. Dorothea preferred if she took her time, working her way up her thighs before plunging deep within her to draw out pleasant sounds. As much as Edelgard appreciated her folds being teased, she wouldn’t be able to finish without most of the pressure being focused on her clit.

So, Byleth did as she saw fit, spending little time lapping up the wetness before her lips met Edelgard’s most sensitive spot. She placed her lips around her clit, relentlessly licking and sucking while she watched Edelgard’s eyes flutter as she let out a careful, deep, “ _ Oh _ .”

Byleth never let up, listening to her breathy words of encouragement. Dorothea was quiet, letting the room fill with Edelgard’s moans as Byleth did her best to please her as quickly as she could. It was nearly funny to her that kneeling between Edelgard’s legs could be considered a  _ punishment _ instead of an honor. While Dorothea liked to watch Byleth and hold eye contact, the emperor’s eyes were unfocused as she propped herself up on the bed with one hand, her other continuing to brush through Byleth’s hair. Edelgard would always be worth the worship, and Byleth refused to let up her movements.

“Darling, By,” Edelgard managed, pulsing under her mouth. Byleth could tell that she was close by the whine in her words, so she pressed even harder with her tongue, finally earning a stuttering gasp as Edelgard gripped hard on her shoulder. She came in trembling breaths, leaning forward and grabbing Byleth’s face to kiss her before she could tease her further.

Byleth met the kiss, smiling as Edelgard’s movements were lazy and slow, licking her own fluids off of her partner’s lips. She wrapped her legs around Byleth’s waist, still grinding herself on her as Byleth pushed her back into the blankets.

They heard a whine behind them, Dorothea alone in the cold room. She didn’t say any words, but the noise left her throat as she watched them, unwilling to join without a command. Byleth turned her head. Even exploring this part of Dorothea, Byleth had yet to see this—a woman nearly on the verge of tears, pathetic whines as she had to watch the scene.

Edelgard grabbed her chin, pulling her attention back. “You did such a good job,” she commended, breaths still deep and heavy. “It was the job that the pathetic toy couldn’t accomplish, and you did it so well. You deserve a reward.”

Even though her cooing, wonderful words lit her body aflame, Byleth shook her head. “I think Dorothea learned her lesson, can we give her a second chance?”

Edelgard’s act broke for a second, a warm smile that showed that she appreciated Byleth’s thoughtfulness. Even so, she sat up on the bed and stared at Byleth. The strap of her dress had fallen down, more of her skin being exposed as she considered the scene as if it were a council meeting.

“If I’m understanding this correctly, you want me to fuck Dorothea instead of you?” Edelgard asked. Her eyes were gaining a dangerous edge and Byleth felt them pierce through her, but she nodded.

“She’s been waiting.”

“Do you hear that, darling?” Edelgard looked past Byleth and Dorothea picked her head up. “You’re so pathetic that you’re even tricking our Byleth into thinking you’re an angel. Through the whining and carrying on, you somehow made her care…”

Byleth watched as the first time that afternoon, Dorothea had nothing to say, not a single sound leaving her throat. She shifted silently against her own leg, both her hands balancing her as she watched the scene, being left out from the touching and praise. Byleth would have felt pity if it wasn’t for the gleam in her eyes and the reverence clear in the calmness of her face. Byleth loved both of them for it.

“All of this attention and love for a brat that deserves nothing,” Edelgard continued, rising from the bed and crouching beside Dorothea. She placed a single finger under the songstress’s chin and raised it so they were seeing eye to eye. “Let me guess: you just want me to take you like the dirty girl that you are. You don’t care who’s watching—you’re probably more than thrilled that Byleth is here. You just want to put on a show, don’t you, Dorothea?”

Byleth watched as her breaths seemed to deepen even further, her eyes glazed over as she stared at Edelgard, how Dorothea clutched at the rug underneath her. It was captivating to see her under Edelgard’s spell.

“Y-yes,” Dorothea said, beginning to look away, but her partner wrenched her face upward once more. The shyness finally had taken over Dorothea and Byleth could only watch in amazement. “I want to be shown off in front of Byleth. I just want to be… good for you.”

“Is that the sound of my darling learning her lesson?” Edelgard asked, and she pressed their foreheads together, letting her other hand comb through her hair. Dorothea held her eye contact, looking at her and not shifting away. “I knew you would have a change of heart, love. I will even let Byleth hold you, how would you like that, whore?”

Byleth didn’t know how Edelgard managed to move so flawlessly between praise and insults, but even just that whisper had Dorothea humming as she leaned into Edelgard’s hand. In the moment, she thought of what Dorothea said about it being safe for her. Byleth had never understood it until she saw the songstress like this—completely submissive and willing to do anything that Edelgard asked. She had to admit that the idea pulled on her, as well, giving all her trust to the emperor and not having to think, only mindlessly obey as the orders came through.

She stood and helped Dorothea to the bed with shaky legs, both of them hoping, praying, that Edelgard’s softness would stay. The emperor’s commands continued their quiet tyranny, instructions barely above a whisper that still bit into Byleth’s desires. She could tell that Edelgard had something in store; it was in the way her directions and movements were swift and without hesitation.

Byleth, against the headboard. Dorothea, in her arms. Stay. Good girls.

“Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue… or do you want me to grab the toy that you adore so much?” Edelgard asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

“With the toy…” Dorothea whispered.

“What was that, love?” Edelgard tilted her head. “I need you to speak up if you truly want this.”

“Please take me with your strap,” Dorothea whimpered, her voice growing louder as she realized that she would need to beg to get what she wanted. “I-I want to feel you inside of me, please.”

“Of course you do,” Edelgard said. Dorothea shifted in Byleth’s arms. “You better wait patiently for me. Both of you.”

Dorothea trembled against Byleth as she turned to grab what she wanted from the closet. Byleth ran her fingers up and down her arms before kissing her temple. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Dorothea nodded her head, still looking in distracted anticipation towards the closet. She was sure that Edelgard was putting the harness on, ready to finally dominate their partner after a full afternoon of teasing. “Thank you. I am good.”

“You look perfect like this,” Byleth promised, continuing to pepper her cheeks and temple with kisses. She took pride in Dorothea’s face growing even redder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Dorothea whispered, relaxing further into her embrace. Byleth watched as Edelgard entered the room, her toy clearly bulging under the slip that she kept on. Dorothea’s eyes widened and she unconsciously spread her legs between Byleth’s, waiting patiently as Edelgard took her time crossing the room.

“Even Byleth is staring,” Edelgard pointed out, and she was glad how confident the emperor became. That she no longer felt threatened by both of their attentions on her. She crawled onto the bed, looking at Dorothea once more. “Flip over. I don’t want to see your face.”

With limbs shaking in anticipation, Dorothea followed the instructions, burying her face into Byleth’s torso as she lifted her ass into the air. Byleth bit her lip at the image, petting her hair carefully and making sure that she was comfortable. Edelgard grabbed her hips, angling them the way that she wanted and smacking her for good measure, Dorothea crying out into Byleth’s skin.

“Do you have her, darling?” she asked Byleth as she rubbed her bulge against Dorothea. The fabric of her slip was dark with her wetness, even that pressure was enough for the songstress to gasp. Dorothea gripped at Byleth and the sheets under them, anything to prepare.

Byleth nodded to Edelgard. “I have her. I’ll keep her steady.”

Edelgard’s hand slipped under her dress, grabbing her strap and rubbing it against Dorothea, letting it get coated. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes,” Dorothea responded before she could even finish the question. “Please.”

Edelgard looked satisfied with the answer, wasting no time dipping into Dorothea. She pressed forward, both of the women watching in awe as their partner took the length of the toy with ease, already humming contently and moaning into Byleth’s skin. Dorothea’s short nails were digging into her and Byleth knew that she would have scratches all over her sides by the time Edelgard was done.

Since Dorothea was already so wet, Edelgard clearly didn’t see the need for caution. She began to slide in and out of her, movements never ceasing as Dorothea began to gasp at the action. Her breath was hot against Byleth, her “ _ oh, Goddess _ ” getting lost in the sound of skin against skin.

The emperor paused momentarily, leaning over and grabbing at Dorothea’s hair. “It feels nice, doesn’t it, whore? You will not come if you’re holding back any noises. I don’t care if the whole palace hears you—that’s what you want anyway, isn’t it?”

Dorothea only whimpered in response as Edelgard let go off her hair, bowing her head against as Edelgard relentlessly rammed into her. The songstress wasn’t shy, letting the moans spill carelessly from her lips with Edelgard’s threat ringing in all of their ears.

Byleth couldn’t help but be proud when she heard the sounds Dorothea was making, the gasps and sobs as Edelgard relentlessly pressed in and out of her. Every inch of her was shaking and Byleth clutched onto her, keeping her steady as her sweet voice devolved into exclusively profanities.

Edelgard was smiling, a sight to behold as her breasts began to fall from the flimsy slip, her whole body working in tandem with her hips so that Dorothea wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning. Her fingers dug into her thighs and waist to steady her, and Byleth was certain that they would only add to the bruising. Her body was glistening with sweat and her eyes were focused on Dorothea, small adjustments being made with every cry.

“You are doing wonderful,” Byleth assured Dorothea, reaching one hand up to cradle the back of her head. Byleth was never known for her smooth words, but she did her best to adopt Dorothea’s usual cooing, “Look at how wound up you got our El. And you’re being so loud, just like she asked. You just want to be a good girl after all, don’t you?”

“I—want to be a good girl,” Dorothea said, repeating her words between the choking moans. She clutched Byleth so hard her arms hurt, but she hardly minded.

“Then, love,” Byleth said, tugging on Dorothea’s hair to look her in the eyes as Edelgard continued to take her. Byleth wiped the tears from her face, feeling herself burn even more at the sight of Dorothea bent forward with her ass in the air. “Scream our El’s name. Let her use you like the beautiful toy you are.”

She still felt bad for using the words, but she earned a moan from Dorothea as she whispered them. Between Edelgard’s soft grunts and Dorothea’s cries, Byleth wasn’t positive she would even need either of them to touch her.

“Edie, Edie!” Dorothea shouted as she got close, coming on their partner’s strap.

Edelgard slowed her moments, but continued to press into Dorothea as her back arched even further. Byleth helped settle Dorothea as she fell forward, shaking as she continued to whisper her loves’ name.

“Here, let me see you, darling,” Edelgard whispered, pulling out of her and helping her down to the bed. “Let Byleth flip you over, okay, love?”

Byleth did as she was told, turning Dorothea so she was looking to the ceiling in her arms. Everywhere she touched seemed to be on fire. Edelgard was breathing heavily, kneeling on the bed and spreading Dorothea’s legs once more.

“Just like that,” Edelgard praised, caressing her thighs before leaning over Dorothea and pressing into her again. Dorothea cried out, clearly sensitive as Edelgard began to fuck her a second time, leaving not a moment to think. “You are so wonderful.” Edelgard hummed into her shoulder, Dorothea’s hands sneaking up and clawing at her back to steady herself. “You are so good to us, Dorothea. Look at what a pretty little mess you are.”

Byleth ran her fingers through Dorothea’s hair, taking care not to tug on it anymore. The woman had tears on her face, so she wiped the rest away as Edelgard continued to push her towards a second orgasm. Her chest was rising and falling as the emperor whispered sweet words into her hair, kissing her neck and shoulders as Dorothea’s moans filled the room again. Arching her back she came into both of her partners’ embraces, wordless cries as they fawned over her.

Edelgard pulled out, Dorothea falling limp in Byleth’s arms, her eyes fluttering open and closed as Byleth held her. “I love you, darling.” Edelgard kissed her lips. “You are such a good girl.”

“Good girl, Dorothea,” Byleth added. Edelgard stayed on her knees, her toy dripping and gleaming in the light. Dorothea was still whimpering and shaking, so Byleth pulled her close and began to rub at her muscles, knowing that she had to be sore. She held onto Byleth tight, pressing her face into her chest. “Are you okay? How can I help?”

“I’m more than okay,” Dorothea mumbled, turning and cuddling into Byleth’s chest. Byleth rubbed her back, listening to her breaths and smiling at Edelgard, doing her best not to eye her strap  _ too _ much.

“You were beautiful, sweetheart.” Edelgard ran her hand through her curls. Dorothea hummed contently into Byleth, her voice sweet and soft. Byleth kissed the top of her head, wrapping her legs around Dorothea’s warm body.

They stayed like that for a while, letting the room grow quiet as they praised Dorothea and made sure that she wasn’t hurting too terribly. Some of the red marks on her skin were beginning to bruise, but she curled up in the pillows and promised that she would be fine until Byleth was taken care of.

“Anything you would like to see, my love?” Byleth asked, kissing her once more while feeling the fire continue to roar through her veins.

“Suck off our Edie, please,” Dorothea mumbled, clearly sleepy as she melted into the bed. “I want to watch.”

“Will you be okay with that?” Edelgard asked, taking up her position on her knees again. Byleth wordlessly crawled forward, taking the toy into her mouth while looking up to their partner. Edelgard’s eyes widened for a moment before she smiled at her. “No time wasted.”

Dorothea giggled as Byleth tasted her, taking as much of Edelgard as she could into her mouth. Even though it wasn’t a part of her, Edelgard hummed and ran her fingers through Byleth’s hair, pushing it back to look at her face. The emperor looked gorgeous as she looked up, her cheeks finally tinged pink with a blush. Her tongue swirled around, taking as much of the taste as she could before she parted from it, drool falling from her lips.

As Edelgard caressed her cheek, she spoke softly, “By? Do you also want to use the toy or fingers?”

“Can we try the strap?” Byleth asked, even surprising herself. Seeing her two loves so brave made her feel like she would be able to try new things as well.

Edelgard kissed her and pushed her back gently into the pillows next to Dorothea. The songstress took her hand, playing with her fingers as Edelgard positioned herself over her. She slid her panties down, tossing them to the floor and began to tease her. Much like their partner, Byleth was already turned on from the events of the afternoon, watching Dorothea and Edelgard enough for her to be soaking wet. “Just let me know how it feels, okay Byleth?”

“Will do,” Byleth said, pushing down her nerves and focusing on Dorothea’s touch, on the way Edelgard caressed her thighs before leaning in and pressing into her slowly, letting her get accustomed to the toy. Byleth’s breath hitched and she shifted on the sheets, treasuring the feeling of Edelgard in her, as close as they could be.

It felt electric at first, but Byleth kissed Edelgard’s temple as she rocked into her, feeling guilty that she wasn’t enjoying the feeling as much as Dorothea had. Finally, she said, “El, I love having you close, but…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes please, just your fingers would be nice,” Byleth added as Edelgard pulled out. For a fleeting moment she was worried that she was upset, but the emperor simply kissed her before sitting up and undoing her harness. She had indents on her skin from it, returning to caress Byleth’s core with her fingers. Edelgard was quick to fall into their usual pace, the benefits of knowing one another’s body. “Just like that,” she said breathlessly, her body curling up to meet her touch.

Edelgard laughed, giggles rising in her chest as her fingers dipped into Byleth. “You’re so pretty, Byleth. So sweet.”

“Stop with that,” Byleth whined, but a laugh left her lips as well as she covered her face, Dorothea kissing the hand that she held. Byleth didn’t know what she would do without her loves, without their touches and warmhearted words. She loved them.

Byleth was still laughing as she came, squirming under Edelgard’s fingers and pulling her into an embrace as she rode out the waves. The emperor chuckled, letting herself get tugged in and cuddled between her two partners, the three of them exhausted and content. Perhaps she would have to leave them soon, travel far away from their warmth and passion, but Byleth knew that nothing could ever separate them permanently. She would always have a home waiting for her.

“Thank you,” Byleth muttered into Edelgard’s hair, Dorothea’s green eyes gazing at her. “I love you both.”

“I love you,” Dorothea said, before wincing. “Want bad news now, or in twenty minutes?”

“...now?”

“You have another meeting early this evening, love you!” Dorothea said, trying to add cheer to the end of the announcement.

All Byleth could do was groan and hold them closer as the two giggled, hoping that Ferdinand could forgive her if she had other matters on the mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molls and I write (mostly) sapphic polyam content!
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider following [my fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/archivewithmoll) and [my personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mollyswiencki) where I write sapphic polyam novels!
> 
> thank you for the support <3


End file.
